New Years Eve
by bechloes
Summary: Beca and Chloe are at a New Years Eve party. What will happen when the count down begins?


Well, the year has finally come to an end. Everybody was partying as they waited for the clock to hit 12:00. Beca wasn't even sure why she came here.. Maybe it was because the girl who she was head over heels for gave her best puppy eyes and begged her to come.. Yep, that's about right.

So, here she was awkwardly standing in the corner of the room with her red cup, looking down at it. Everybody was having a good time. Even though it was suppose to be just a Bellas party, the trebles ended up coming, along with half of the campus. I don't think Aubrey minded the attention very much though, seeing as it was at Chloe and Aubrey's apartment.

Beca bit on her lip as her eyes gazed over to where the redhead was dancing, obviously very drunk but she still looked so... Angelic. Her head was swaying as she jumped around, dancing to the music. How is it even possible for one person to look that good?

Once Beca put her eyes on Chloe there was no way of tearing them off, she was hooked. As Chloe danced, her red hair swaying around off and on her shoulders. One hand in the air as she clutched her cup in her other hand, every so often she'd try to take a drink while still dancing, which would not work most of the time.

Beca finally tore her eyes away from Chloe as people started to cheer loudly; there was 20 seconds till 12:00. She looked around awkwardly, obviously she isn't going to kiss anybody... Even if she would love to know what those pink perfect lips who belonged to a certain red head tasted like, but Chloe was straight. She will probably be making out with some random guy in.. 15 seconds.

Aubrey and Chloe were standing together, Chloe's straw in her mouth as she smiled lazily leaning into Aubrey's side.

10 seconds..

Everybody started counting down, Beca rolled her eyes as everyone tried to find someone to kiss once the 10 seconds were gone.

9..

Chloe pushed herself away from Aubrey, trying to get her balance before unsteadily walking over to Beca.

8..

Beca could see out the corner of her eye that someone walking up to her.. 'God, help me. I'm going to have to punch another boy.', she thought to herself.

7..

She trailed her eyes over to where the figure was walking up to her. It was Chloe.. Oh no, even worse.

6..

''Hey, buddy.. You ok?'', Beca said, following with a small laugh as Chloe approached her.

5..

Chloe didn't say anything, she just slowly nodded her head, a small smirk appearing on her lips as she took a sip of her drink

4..

Beca tried to just shrug off Chloe being here with her at this time, right now.. With 4 seconds until the new year, 4 seconds until everybody will be kissing someone, except Chloe was near her which meant she probably wasn't going to kiss anybody.. Right?

3..

Beca cleared her throat as she narrowed her eyes, the loud shouting of people were hurting her ears and she couldn't stop thinking about just kissing the red head. She couldn't.. She wouldn't.

2..

Chloe walked closer to Beca until she was right in front of her, she put her cup down on the table that was beside them and lifted her hand to trail up to Beca's cheek, running her fingers over the girls jaw line. Beca felt like everything was moving in slow motion, she could hardly even hear everyone shouting out now.

1..

And with that last number getting yelled out, Chloe's lips were on Beca's, of course the brunette didn't pull away from it. Chloe was kissing her. She let her hand fall to Chloe's hip as the red head pulled herself closer to Beca. Head tilting to the side more as her lips moved perfectly with the smaller girls. Everybody was being really.. Really loud, they could hear fireworks going off from the campus oval that wasn't that far away from the apartment.

Beca and Chloe still haven't stopped kissing, it'd been more than a few minutes by now but neither of them could tear themselves away from each other. Their tongues twirled around as Chloe leaned her body against Beca's. They were pressed up against a wall, hungrily making out now. Maybe people were staring.. Everybody would probably be too busy to even notice.

Finally Chloe pulled away slowly, pressing a few slow kisses to the other girl's lips before resting their foreheads together. Beca's eyes fluttered open slowly and were met with the piercing blue ones.

''That was..'', Beca breathed out.

''Mhmm..'', A small smile appeared on Chloe's lips.

Chloe rubbed her thumb against Beca's soft cheek before pulling her hand away slowly.  
''Happy New Year, Becs.'', she grinned lazily before turning around and walking off, hands in the air as Beca could clearly hear her cheering out, ''Weeoooww!''


End file.
